World of Crime
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Whatever you need we'll have it in spades. Here to serve - Nishikata Byakko Welcome to the underworld where blood lust, pleasure, greed and love are the driving force behind every action. Can you serve this hell? Come see...
1. Prologue

_Information you need to know_

_Nishikata Byakko_ is a legal whore house in Katakura. It's famous for its services, décor and power over the local police force. Within _Nishikata Byakko_ there are three floors, each floor is designed specifically to carter to the needs on its customers_. _On the first floor; _lugar de relajación _there is a bar, stage and restaurant. This floor is dedicated to the public, all you need to have access to _lugar de relajación_ is a valid form of ID as it like your average strip club with a restaurant on the far side away from the stage. There is also a descent sized dance floor where the customers can dance while the shows aren't running. On the second Floor is just a bunch on bedrooms where level 1-V.I.P members can request to be serviced by a whore. Nothing special. And finally on the third floor level 3 and V.I.P members can request the service of a whore, for private and small group service. However only V.I.P members are allowed to book the room for a time and use the equipment with in the room. Level 3 members are only allowed to use the themselves during the service.

Espada Inc. Is a large corporation that has its roots in the science, tech, medical and military industries. It is a world renowned Company on the surface but underneath they part of a huge underground market dealing with drugs and weapons. Dealing them out to gangs who are willing to pay.

Right now _Nishikata Byakko_, Espada INC. and the Yakuza are the three greatest powers in japan. There is not a single thing that happens in Japan that they don't know about.

_**Words: Nishikata Byakko**__**– White Tiger**_

_**lugar de relajación – Place of Relaxation**_

GrimmXD: So here's the first chapter of "A world of crimes" re-write.


	2. Chapter 1

"Well look at you actually wearing a top." I whistled over the pulsing bass of the lugar de relajación as I took a seat at the bar.

"Hum?" Shearia hummed as she turned from the drink she was mixing, opening to my eyes the view of the bandaged upper half of her torso, under the black vest she was wearing.

"And never mind." I shook my head, can't believe I thought she was wearing a legitimate shirt.

She chuckled. "What brings you here so early Grimm-jow-sa-ma?" She clicked her tongue as she emphasized each syllable of my name with honorific. Smirking at me as she bent down to rest her forearms of the bar top causing her handful sized breasts to squish together pushing forward the bandages keeping them hidden. "It's not even nine yet." She raised her eyebrows, quirking her grin in a teasing manner.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." I glared leaning forward and giving her head a knock with my own. She didn't move.

"Yep, and that's why I call you that." She stuck her tongue out and giggled. "The usual?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Now really what brings you here so early in the night Grimmjow?" She asked more sternly as she scooped ice into a glass and filled it almost to the brim with whiskey.

"My mainframe has been hacked." She nodded and handed me my drink which I quickly took a long swig of. "So I was hoping you'd have someone who was good with computer pest control."

She glance up at the ceiling, her eyes shifting constantly as she checked her mental list of employees with special talents, which was well all of them.

"Lucky you I have just the guy for the job! Aaaand he happens to be here this evening. He's up on the third floor setting up the new furniture." She pointed towards the stairs. "I'll warn you though he's not cheap." I raised a brow at her. "I know you don't care, just thought I'd let you know anyway." She raised her hands in defence as she slipped through the bar door, one of the servers taking her place behind the bar. There were only four tables in use and the bar was packed so leaveing the other server to take care of them was fine "So shall I introduce you?" She offered gesturing with her hand for me to follow after her.

At the top of the stairs Shearia swipped her card key and pushed the door to the V.I.P room open allowing me to enter first. The room looked completely different. All the old oak furniture had been replaced with new stainless steel and glass furnishings. The black walls had been painted white with an intricate organic pattern overtop.

"Wow Ichigo you finished it all, already! I'm impressed. Now where the heck are you!?" Shearia called, sounding confused. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the room.

"Just finishing stocking up the bar Shearia-san." A mild baritone replied as a head of spiking orange hair emerged from behind the glass bar top in the far right corner. "Oh, who's this?" The man asked gesturing with an open palm to me and tilting his head.

"Oh yes, right. This is Grimmjow Jaggerjack the founder and C.E.O of Espada Inc. He is in need of your special talent." She replied quickly holding her hands towards me like I was a prize on the Wheel of Fortune show.

Stepping out from behind the bar the orange haired man held out his hand to me and introduced himself. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and which of my many talents is it that you are in need of?"

I would have thought him a smug bastard, but the look in his eyes reminded me of Shearia and Yuroichi who both spoke as if they were over confident but had the abilities to back up there claims. So I smirked and took his hand, gripping harder than I normally would. He didn't even flinch just squeezed my hand harder in return and it hurt. Just a little but still.

"Well I seem to have a Hacker problem. Think you can take care of it for me?" We released the hand shake and he nodded.

"Not a problem. Do you have a laptop that's connected to your mainframe or shall I use mine to hack in myself to take care of your little pest problem?" Oh this kid better be able to back up these words of his or I'm going to punch him.

"Here." I slipped my laptop from its place in my bag and handed it to him. "Password's six,six,six."

He quirked a brow. "Devils number? Interesting choice must be because of your devilish appearance." He chuckled as he returned to the bar top and set to work on the device.

"You better mean that in a good way kid or"

"Or course I do. I would never insult a client." He stated calmly, the cocky brat act seemingly gone as his finger typed away on my laptop, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Oh and Grimmjow I have some interesting information I need to give you. Care to come back downstairs for a bit while you wait for Ichigo to finish?" Shearia, who had been silently observing until now requested and again gestured to the door leading to the stairs.

"Yeah sure. How long do you think you'll be Kurosaki?" I called over my shoulder my shoulder as I once again followed Shearia to the stairs.

"Ten minutes tops. I'll come down when I'm finished." I nodded though he still hadn't looked up even when replying to me and gave him one last look over before heading back down to the first floor.

Back on the first floor Shearia lead me to a far off table and we took a seat. For the first little while she just stared at me, seemingly in thought before she final spook. "I have reason to believe that you have become a target of the Hollows Grimmjow. I don't know whether they want your head or if they want you. Either way it's not good."

"I know and I already have Yuroichi and Soi Fon looking into it." I sighed. I had known since last week that I was in the sights or the raising gang the Hollows and had taken the necessary precautions. So why was she worrying about it.

"They have people just as skilled as Yuroichi on their side Grimm, those two might not be enough." She pushed placing her hands on mine as she looked into my eyes. I could see the worry and it angered me.

"I can take care of myself Shearia I don't need you-"

"I am your friend Grimmjow and I will not let you take this lightly. You know I wouldn't be saying this if I thought at all that you could handle this yourself. But sometimes even you and even I need someone else to look out for them." She cut me off her voice low and dangerous. "Now just listen to what I have to say."

"Continue."

"I have heard that the hollows have been taking in all he top members of the top gangs in Karakura. So far that includes, the Shirogane Brothers, Severn of the black panther, the bat and the shark." All of those people were top fighters that could go head to head with and had gone head to head with myself, Shearia, Yuroichi and Soi Fon. How in the world had the hollows gotten them to follow them.

"You've got to be kidding me. How did they manage that?"

"Kurotsuchi said they probably forced them into it with some kind of drug or device, with the device being far more plausible." Ichigo's voice sounded beside me as he placed my closed laptop in front of me and took a seat. "And that'll be three hundred and nine thousand and five hundred and seventy yen please." He added.

"A device huh?" I took out my check book and filled it out according to Ichigo's price before handing it to him.

"I'm having Kurotsuchi look into what kind of device could do such a thing but he says it will take a while. So in the meantime I think you should stay here." I jumped from my seat.

"Fuck that!" I yelled, gaining the attention of everyone on the floor.

"Grim-"

"You listen here tough guy-" Ichigo was right in my face his hand fisted in my shirt pulling me down to his height. "I don't care how strong you think you are! The Hollows are dangerous and they obviously aren't having trouble gathering up the strongest criminals in japan and making them do their bidding! So you better calm the fuck down and listen to what Shearia is telling you to do cuz however fucking strong you think your people are she has stronger ones! Ones that can fuck the Hollows over so bad they'll wish they had died and burned in hell instead of fucking with her friends. You'll be staying here until we Nishikata Byakko take these fuckers down! You understand!" Ichigo screamed in my face, his eyes burning with rage.

"Why the fuck are you getting so damned worked up. I just met you. I don't mean jack shit to you Kid!" I screamed back twisting his arm, forcing him to let go of me.

"Because Shearia is my friend and I know she would be a fucking mess if something were to happen to you!" He yelled back despite the pain that had to be shooting up his arm right now.

"Tch." I released his arm, grabbed my laptop and stormed out of the place. I could take care of myself god damn it. I wasn't going to let myself me babied like this.

Normal point of view

"He's so damn stubborn." Ichigo hissed. "Doesn't he understand that he can't fight these guys alone!?"

"Aren't you the same way Ichigo?" Shearia said calmly looking down at Ichigo who sat of the floor. He said nothing just glanced at the floor.

"He'll come around. I knew he'd be like this. He just needs to come to the same conclusion on his own." She assured, offering a small smile to the orange haired male as she got up and headed back towards the bar. "I just hope by then it's not too late…" She whispered.

"Yeah." Ichigo starred at the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

_Grimmjow's Point of view_

Who the heck do they think I am! Some weak fuck that can't take care of some damn pests! No one has every beaten me in a fight, at least not one that mattered. Sure Shearia has beaten me in a sparring match every time we had one, but it was always a close match. "Tch, Fuck em' I can take care of those Bastard Hollows on my own."

"Is that so?" A creepy chuckle came from one of the alleys as I passed it, making my skin crawl.

"Gin." I growled as I turned to face the snake like male. This guy was one of the hollows top guys. He was a slippery bastard who like the hollows leader never got his own hands dirty. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Aw, come now kitty, you shouldn't talk to your superior like that." He grinned as he stepped out of the shadows. A bad feeling pooled in my gut and I chanced a quick glance around the near by area, nothing seemed out of place and I couldn't see anyone with him. It wasn't that late but the sun had already go down so there could definitely be someone hiding in the shadows, where I couldn't see them. "So You're not too paranoid I'll let you know that I do have someone here with me."

"You're not my superior anymore! and I said what do you want? I'm not stupid enough to think that'd you'd come here alone Gin." I growled glaring at him.

The bastard chuckled. "Come now, you should already know why I'm here." I crouched down, ready to just lunge at the bastard if he didn't hurry up and answer my question. "Okay okay. Clam down I'll tell you." Gin chuckled raising his hands in mock defense. "I'm here to bring you back to the Hollows, Grimmjow, Aizen-sama misses you."

"Like hell I'll go back. Fuck you!" I yelled, baring my teeth in rage.

"I figured you say that. That's why I brought these guys." Someone stepped out from the shadows at the far back of the alley. Two pairs of Red eyes and a blank stares had me take a step beck in surprise. Had Shearia been right had the Hollows really managed to get their hands on the Shirogane brothers. "You know them right? Kurosogi and Rayne. They're playmates of yours aren't they?" Gins eyes squinted open for a moment before the two brothers charged at me.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurosogi the older of the two was the first to reach me his fist aimed straight for my face. I wasn't stupid enough to grab it or block so I dodged, only to be forced to continue doing so as more punches came flying at my head and torso. If any of them hit me, I'd end up with broken ribs or be knocked out for sure. The Shirogane Brothers were street fighters known for their almost in human physical strength, quick reflexes and speed. In brute force they had me beat for sure but I was faster.

"How long do you think you can keep that up for Grimmjow, Rayne hasn't even attacked yet and you're already having trou-"

"That's why we're here!" A vaguely familiar voice called from over head as Kurosogi was suddenly thrown back. His brother flying past me and into the wall at the back of the alley shortly after.

"I didn't think they would come after you so soon. Good thing Ichigo has good instincts." Shearia's voice sounded behind me as she stepped to my side. Before me Ichigo landed in a crouch.

"Just one of my many talents, and damn that guy has a hard head." He cursed as he stood.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" I growled glaring at the two of them. "I had everything under control."

"Oh, so you noticed the dart in your back then?" Ichigo stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha?" And that was when I noticed my body starting to go numb.

"I'll take that as a no." The brat smirked.

"Tch, I'm fine."

"Sure you are big guy." A big hand slammed into my back almost knocking me over. I turned my head to glare at who ever it was only to widen my eyes in shock. Kensei? What the fuck was he doing here? I heard he was out of town for work and had disappeared. "How about letting us take care of this, hum?"

"Fuck you I ca-" Something hit the back of my neck and my world went blank.

_Normal point of view_

"Well now that that's taken care of. We have some unwanted guests to take care of boys." Shearia said, her voice low and deadly as she caught Grimmjow and leaned him up against the wall. While Grimmjow and Kensei were talking she had taken the opportunity to knock the stubborn male out. The drug that he'd been injected with had already started to slow him down by the time the three of them had gotten there. The punch Kurosogi had thrown earlier would have hit if Ichigo hadn't kicked the large street fighter after jumping down from the roof.

Grimmjow wouldn't have been able to handle both Shirogane brothers on his own even without the hindrance of the drug.

"Yes Mama!" Ichigo and Kensei replied with vigor, charging towards the stunned Gin and recovering brothers.

"Kurosogi, Rayne, we're leaving lets go!" Gin ordered snapping out of his surprise. Fighting the deadly trio would be difficult for even the Shirogane Brothers. It wasn't worth the risk. The three man leapt up to the roof with a little free running and disappeared.

Ichigo and Kensei made a run for the wall intent on going after them. "Let them go!" Shearia ordered. "They'll be back sooner or later. Lets get Grimmjow back to Nishikata Byakko. Ichigo call Unohana, Kensei grab Grimm."

Doing as they were told the two followed after their boss heading back to Nishikata Byakko.

_Shearia's point of view_

_'I don't like this one bit. They're coming after him this strong already and it would seem that the information about the Hollows somehow controlling strong fighters was right. If they sent all the the strongest fighters they've collected after Grimmjow, Karakura will quickly become a battle field. I need to find away to put a stop to them and soon.'_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_


End file.
